


Something Like That pt. 3

by carefulren



Series: Something Like That (Spiderman AU) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk has to ask for help by a pair of siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Keith got himself caught in a sticky situation, M/M, Sickfic, Spiderman Lance, Whump, and Shiro is stressing but still has time for some fangirling, oh and Lotor makes an appearance, so Lance is again still spiderman, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: Lotor and Lance are at odds, being villain against hero, and when Lotor takes something that Lance cares about, Lance intervenes with some help.





	Something Like That pt. 3

“Isn’t that Keith’s older brother?”

Lance looks up from his locker and follows Hunk’s pointing finger to spot Shiro frantically talking with the school principal. He tilts his head with a ghost of a frown as he watches Shiro wave his hands about, doctor’s coat shifting about from where it hangs just to his knees.

“He seems upset,” Lance comments as he closes his locker and starts forward to see if he can sneakily listen in on the conversation. He and Hunk cross the hall and move toward a set of lockers closer to the two men and discreetly lean over to get a listen.

“All I’m asking is if you can contact any of his friends to see if they know where he is!”

Lance turns toward Hunk with furrowed brows before the two go back to listening.

“I wish I could help you, Mr. Shirogane, I really do, but I never see Keith talking with any of the other students.”

“You mean to tell me my brother is missing and there is not a single person here you can ask?”

Lance and Hunk slowly back away and cross the hall back toward Lance’s locker. Lance folds his arms over his chest and frowns deeply at Hunk. “Keith’s... missing?”

“Our math teacher said he’s been sick.” Hunk supplies, tapping at his chin.

Lance nods; he remembers the teacher saying that yesterday after he spotted Keith’s empty seat. He didn’t tell Hunk, but during his patrol that night, he dropped by Keith’s apartment complex and glanced into the window to see Keith bundled up on the couch while Shiro coddled him. He was worried and just wanted to see, just wanted to make sure that Keith was okay.

Before Lance can comment further, his phone chimes in his pocket, and he falls back against his locker and fishes his phone out of his jacket pocket. His phone flashes with “One New Email from LovelyLotor,” and a loud groan slips past his lips as he taps at his phone to open it.

“I thought you caught this guy already,” Hunk says, leaning against the lockers beside Lance to look at the phone.

“I did,” Lance starts with a loud sigh. “He keeps breaking out of jail.” He frowns at the video file in the email and hesitantly taps it to open it.

_“Ah, Spider-Boy. It’s been too long since our last meeting.”_

“Does he have a black eye?” Hunk questions, leaning closer to the phone, but Lance shushes him as he focuses back on the video.

_“You may have bested me last time, but I have something I think might interest you.”_

Lance watches as Lotor steps to the side, and when he spots Keith unconscious and tied up in a corner of the small, metal-looking room that holds various shelves, he sucks in a sharp hiss. “This mother-fu-”

“Lance!”

Lance clenches his free hand into a fist as he turns his attention back to the video. He watches with narrowed eyes as Lotor steps out of the room and locks the door behind him.

_“Wow, it’s certainly cold in there. You’ll want to hurry and find me if you want to save him. He won’t last long in there.”_

The video ends on Lotor’s twisted, devious smile, and Lance thrusts the phone to Hunk as panic grips at his heart. “Where is this?” He asks, words spilling off his tongue as he watches Hunk rewind the video in search of any clues as to where Keith is.

“Holt’s Butcher Shop,” Hunk mutters after a few moments with the phone held close to his eyes. “Looks like he’s got Keith locked in a meat locker there.”

“Holt…” Lance’s brows pull together as he plays with the name in his mind. “Like, Katie Holt?”

“Yeah, Pidge. She’s in our Chemistry class.”

Nodding, Lance gnaws at his lower lip. He spares a quick glance back to see Shiro rake trembling fingers through his hair then turns back to Hunk with narrow, dangerous eyes. “Okay, here’s the plan…”

*****

“That didn’t take you long.”

Lance stops in front of Lotor, who is leaning against the locked meat locker as if he’s waiting for a casual date. “You didn’t exactly try to hide the sign,” Lance says with a shake of the head as he gestures toward the “Holt’s Butcher Shop,” sign hanging on a wall off to the side. He tilts his head at the villain and arches a brow while tapping underneath his eye. “What happened there?”

“Damn brat swung at me,” Lotor mutters, and Lance can’t help the sharp laugh that shoots up his throat.

“Looks like he put up a fight.”

“Doesn’t matter. I knocked him out only a moment later.”

Lance frowns at this, hard enough to be seen through his mask. “Yeah, that was the wrong move,” he spits out, voice low and dangerous as he approaches Lotor while cracking his knuckles.

Instead of prepping for battle, Lotor turns and unlocks the meat locker, which has Lance freezing in place as his face twists into confusion. “What are you-”

“Let’s check on him first.” Lotor says as he steps inside.

Lance remains outside. He can just barely see Keith propped up against a wall, but he can’t get his feet to move forward because distrust weighs hard on his shoulders. But when he hears Keith bark out a sharp cough, he’s shrugging off whatever skepticism is holding him back and bolting into the meat locker to get to the other boy.

He’s crouched in front of Keith in seconds, and concern bleeds into his tone as he gently shakes Keith’s shoulder. “Keith? Are you okay?” Keith trembles hard under his palm, and he’s got a faint blue tinge to his lips that has Lance frowning deeply. “Keith?”

“He doesn’t look so good.”

Lance is on his feet and whipping around to face Lotor. “Why him?”

“You two are friends, no? I’ve seen you walking talking together.”

Lance clenches both hands into fists at his side as anger burns hot against his veins. “If you want me, fine. But, leave him out of this.”

“It’s much more fun this way.”

Lance steps forward when he realizes that Lotor has been inching out of the locker, but his movements are a half-second too slow, and he ends up shooting web across the closed door just as Lotor slams it shut, locking the two in. He flies forward, feeling around the dark for a handle, but his hands only smooth across cold metal. He steps back and kicks angrily at the door. “Lotor, you asshole!”

“Bye, Spider-Boy!”

Lance kicks harder at the door. He’s leaving small dents but not enough to break through. Anger curls hot within his chest, spreading like a dangerous fire across his body, but when Keith coughs once more behind him, he gives up on trying to break through the door in favor of helping the boy.

Lance slips a glove off and presses a hand to Keith’s cheek. He’s cold, Lance thinks as worry replaces anger. Far too cold. He glances around as if he can find a solution amongst the shelves of meat, but the solution comes to him when he glances down, instead, and runs a steady hand across his suit.

Thanks to his suit, he hasn’t felt the cold at all, and before he knows it, he’s slipping out of his suit, ignoring the cold air against his skin as he steps out of it. He keeps his mask on but carefully lifts Keith to slip the unconscious boy into the suit. He gets it on as best he can against Keith’s dead weight and the cramped space then shifts until his bare back is pressed against the icy wall and Keith is pulled close to his chest for added warmth.

It’s okay, Lance thinks as he rubs his hands up and down Keith’s arms to further add warmth to the shivering boy as he settles in to wait. Hunk will come, he thinks. Hunk will keep with the alternate plan.

*****

It’s another thirty minutes until Lance hears the faint sound of a key sliding into a lock. He’s thoroughly chilled through, but Keith seems to be much warmer than before and is resting comfortably against Lance’s chest, and that’s all that Lance could have asked for in this poor situation.

When the large, metal door swings open, Lance winces slightly at the bright light, and Keith groans against his chest and shifts around as he finally comes to, no doubt thanks to the loud creak of the door paired with the sudden light.

It takes rapid blinking until Lance can make out Hunk standing wide-eyed in the doorway with the Holt siblings standing beside him. Hunk shoots him a frantic look just as Keith sits up with a sharp hiss and a hand to the back of his head.

“Hunk?” Keith mutters, voice raspy from his lingering illness paired with disuse. He frowns and glances down with hazy eyes, but once his mind processes what he’s wearing, he shoots forward and whips around to face Lance, only to teeter dangerously on his knees from the sharp movements.

“Easy,” Lance mutters, holding one shaking arm out to steady Keith. “You may have a minor concussion.”

“Why…” Keith glances over his shoulder to Hunk then back to Lance, eyes trailing across Lance’s bare skin until falling onto his masked face. “What?”

Lance gets to his feet slowly and shoots Hunk a panicked look not seen through his mask as he helps Keith to his feet. “You were kidnapped. I came to help, and we both got locked in.”

Keith stumbles out of the locker with Lance’s hand on the small of his back. “Why is Hunk here? And Pidge and Matt?”

“Uh,” Hunk starts, struggling for an excuse, but Pidge steps up with a dangerous glimmer in her eyes.

“Your brother told Matt that you were kidnapped. Hunk saw Spider-Man here headed this way, and we decided to follow him.” Her voice is low, and it has Lance swallowing down a pit forming in his throat because something about her tone of voice isn’t settling well within his chest.

Keith appears lost and slow to catch onto the words being spoken to him. He keeps silent as he stumbles out of the suit, and he hands it back to Lance, tired eyes scanning all across the masked face for an answer to fix the broken pieces of his mind.

Lance wordlessly takes the suit, and just seconds after he has it slipped back on, he hears a door slam open from somewhere else in the building.

“KEITH!”

Shiro comes skidding around a corner, and when he spots Keith, he closes the distance between the two and hugs Keith tightly to his chest. “Keith, are you alright?”

“Yes,” Keith mutters against Shiro’s chest, and Lance huffs at Keith’s answer and steps up to intervene.

“Hey might have a slight concussion, and he may still be a little hypothermic. I’m not sure; he’s been in the meat locker for a while.”

Keith pulls away from Shiro’s chest with a frown and glances over his shoulder at Lance just as Shiro studies the hero with focused eyes.

“What about you? You’re shivering.” Keith comments, voice neutral but holding the faintest hint of concern.

Lance spares a glance toward his shaking hands then looks back up with a wide smile. “I’ll be fine. My suit will warm me up in no time!” He believes it too; he’s already feeling much warmer thanks to the heating abilities his advanced suit provides. He turns his attention toward Shiro and nods to the door. “You should get him home and looked over.”

Shiro snakes an arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulls his brother close to him as if he never wants to let go. “I can’t thank you enough, Spider-Man. You keep saving my little brother.”

“Shiro,” Keith groans, and Lance rubs at the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

“Don’t worry about it.” He says, and he takes note of the familiar glimmer trying to push past the cloud of worry coating Shiro’s dark eyes. He steps forward and pats Shiro on the shoulder before motioning toward the door.

Shiro lets his eyes linger on Lance for a moment longer than needed before turning Keith toward the exit. “Thanks for texting, Matt. Can I give you two a ride home?”

The Holt siblings leave with Shiro and Keith, but not before Pidge shoots a sharp, knowing look toward Lance. “Nice to meet you, Spider-Man,” she calls out, voice borderline teasing, just as she rounds a corner and disappears from sight.

“Do you think she knows?” Hunk whispers as he pats along Lance’s arms to check for injuries.

“I don’t know,” Lance admits with a slightly trembling voice. He wants to focus on that, to take time to stress over the fact that Pidge possibly saw right through him and now knows who he really is, but his surroundings paired with the slight tremors still wracking his frame take center focus, and he starts toward the exit with narrow, dangerous eyes.

“You’re going after Lotor, aren’t you?”

Lance turns a corner with Hunk following close behind.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder how many times i can end these with "Something like that."


End file.
